


Let me help you, carry your pains weight

by Themixup_imtogayforthis_98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98/pseuds/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98
Summary: Sora notices because its Riku, he always notice If Riku is feeling something very strongly. Riku was sad. So Sora tried to help Riku feel better, he didnt know what was wrong, what made Riku wear that horrible expression of unease. Riku should never have to feel uneasy when he is with Sora. Sora decided that he would do anything to make Riku feel comfortable. Its his duty, they are best friends after all!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Let me help you, carry your pains weight

They are laying togheter in his bed, tired after a long mission, when Sora notices. 

Sora notices because its Riku, he always notice if Riku is feeling something very strongly. Riku was sad. 

So Sora tried to help Riku feel better, he didnt know what was wrong, what made Riku wear that horrible expression of unease. Riku should never have to feel uneasy when he is with Sora. Sora decided that he would do anything to make Riku feel comfortable. Its his duty, they are best friends after all!

Sora who was laying on the opposite of the bed, rolled over to Riku and somehow managed to roll on top of him. Whoops. He looked at Riku's face and hoped that Riku didn't mind to much. Riku's face was somewhere between confused and baffled. Like he was thinking 'Sora, what?' even tho he shouldnt be surprised, considerly this is how most of their sleepover went to when they were younger. Although last time they had a sleepover was when he was 11 and Riku 12. After that Riku said sleepovers where childish and didnt want to do it anymore. 

Oh how Sora longed for their sleepovers when he was looking for Riku. Wondering if he will ever get The chance to have another with Riku. If he would ever be with Riku again. Sora brushed that thought out of his head. He doesnt need to think about that now. Riku is right here! And right now he have a job to do. Cheering Riku up! A really important job.

They both have gone still. Should he say something? Maybe he should. "Soo..." "So what Sora?" Riku answerd back. "Soo how are you?" He didnt know what to say. He shows his concern with his heart! He isnt good with words. Sora shaked his head. He needs to make his heart and mind to get along long enough to make Riku smile again. "Whats wrong?" Sora apparently decided was a good idea to just blurt out what he wanted to say. 

Riku flinched. Oh no! Did he say something bad? Did he make it worse?! "Riku, are you okay?" Sora turned around to look Riku in the face. Riku looked at the wall and refused to look at him. He then pushed Sora off of him. "oof!" Sora wasnt prepared for that. How rude! "Riku. Talk to me? You need to talk to me. How else im I suppose to help you!?" he asked irriterad. Riku flinched again. Okay maybe he shouldnt have raised his voice. But Riku didnt give him a choice. If raising his voice is what gets Riku to open up to him, then so be it!

"I dont need your help, Sora" he answered back. "I, Riku." he looked at Riku surprised. That hurts. "I just want to help! You have been rigid and clearly uncomfortable the entire night! I want to help you Riku. But you are not letting me!" he let his frustration out. 

"I dont need your help! Im fine, Sora! But you are so determined to help and ignore yourself that you are looking for problems that you have no right to be in! Its 𝘮𝘺 problem, Sora! And its none of your business. Stop trying to to help and solve all my issues! They are my issues to deal with. Stop trying to push yourself into my life!"

After that it went quiet. "Riku..." Riku sat up and looked at Sora his face showed he was determined yet he was crying.

"Im sorry. Im sorry Im not as amazing as you think I am. Im sorry Im not The strong, afraid of nothing person you think I am. Im sorry Im much more pathetic than you think I am.."

His last words came out quiet, so quiet that Sora almost couldnt hear them. Sora hugged Riku. He was pretty sure he has never hugged anyone so tightly before. "Riku, you arent pathetic. You are strong and amazing." Sora felt Riku shaking and If that wasn’t enough he also felt the tears land in his hair. "But I am. I am. Im so pathetic, that even tho i won over ansem, even tho i reclaimed my own darkness. Im scared. I cant sleep in it. Im scared Sora" his speech was woobly and Sora could barely understand what he was saying.

"Riku is okay to be scared! You suffered along time in darkness. It would be weird If you werent scared of it, If only a little." Sora hugged him tighter. Riku's year alone was one of the things that Sora will never forgive himself for. He should have been there, should have told riku he doesnt need to do things by himself. Should have been there to comfort him. But he cant change the past so he will do it now. "Im here Riku. Its okay. We can have the lights on. I dont mind. I'll never mind If its for you"

Riku hugged him back just as tightly. "okay?" "okay." Sora layed them down on the bed, Riku's head on his chest, their arms around eachother. Sora kisses Riku's forehead. "you have helped me so much, now let me help you, my heart."


End file.
